Journal of Tadashi Hamada
by Disneynerdbh6
Summary: Tadashi kept a journal a year before the fire...here it is! Set before the movie, please review! TADAHONEY
1. Entry 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS! This is my second fanfiction! Please enjoy!**

* * *

7/12

So…hello journal…? I don't know how I'm supposed to keep a journal, to be honest…Aunt Cass just gave this to me for my birthday, and now I'm supposed to write down daily activities and feelings and such…

Why, Aunt Cass, why.

I'm not much of someone to open up and share my feelings with so…I'm really sorry if this is dull and pretty stupid.

Sigh…anyways…

I'm soon going to be going to SFIT! (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology) I got my acceptance letter a few weeks ago! Aunt Cass was almost crying, and Hiro called me a nerd for a month (it's toned down but he still calls me it every once in a while) but he was happy for me too! I guess he was a bit sad that I graduated from high school, though.

I'm still worried about Hiro…I mean, some punk beats him up that knucklehead at least once a week…stuffs him in a locker or something…I really want to protect him, but I can't when I'm in a different school learning different things now can I?

Crap…I think I just wrote about my feelings…

I guess looking back at this in a few years I'll be very disappointed in myself for being so sappy…

I guess I better go before Hiro actually catches me writing in this thing…

I'll write again when and if I have the time…

How do you end a journal entry…? Do you just leave it or say goodbye…?

I don't know what I'm doing

Goodbye, I guess…

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Entry 2

**A/N: Thank you so much from the reviews from Diamont Star and LightJakRises! So helpful! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

9/10

WOW, it's been a while

I've been busy though…

Hiro skipped another grade, he's in his senior year…that kid really needs to slow down and take it easy.

He's going to be in college soon before I know it…unless he doesn't want to go to college…he's smart, though, he should go to college and get a good education!

But he never really listens to me…

His problem is…he is smart, REALLY SMART, but he thinks he knows everything…the college I'm at, though, teaches so much I never knew, and they'd accept him in a heartbeat! Now all that has to change is Hiro's attitude…

Anyway, I have a bunch of homework, so… I better get going now...

Hiro seems really quiet lately...is he mad at me...? Did something happen?

I'm so confused...

Man, I wish I was at his school making sure he didn't get beat up...

* * *

**A/N: Me: Sorry this is so short! I wanted to update but I've been feeling stressed and for some reason angry all day today...it's odd, I'm odd, I don't know what's going on.**

**Baymax: My diagnose is pub-**

**Me: ALRIGHT ENOUGH. *sigh* I hate being a teenager. Anyways, reviews are always nice! Thanks again!**


	3. Entry 3

**A/N: Me: I have had a lot of updates lately, I hope y'all enjoy. Having depression, writing gets me away from the world. I love writing :)**

**Baymax: Will writing help your depression**

**Me: Yes, it will and does :) Thanks, guys :)**

* * *

9/17

HIRO CAME HOME WITH BRUISES ALL OVER HIS FACE AGAIN.

I swear on my life I am going to kill those kids who beat him up!

Just because he isn't your age doesn't mean you should treat him like a punching back you little morons!

UGH. Hiro is so quiet about the whole thing, he just keeps telling me to drop it! How can I drop it that my baby brother is off at his senior year at age thirteen and is getting beat up by people years older than him!? I can't drop it, that's the problem!

Aunt Cass doesn't know about it, Hiro just said it was P.E. class, which, as he said, was only half lying because he did get beat up right after that class. I feel so bad not telling her, but Hiro told me not to tell her.

Hiro has also been begging me not to go to the school and talk about it with the teachers or anything, but I really want to! Those morons need to back off! But…I was in his position years ago, I know teachers really don't help that much…

Hey, God, I don't know if you're up there but…please, keep Hiro safe…I can't protect him, but maybe you can…Please...just keep my baby brother safe...

And mom and dad...if I'm failing you, I'm sorry.

* * *

**A/N: WAS IT GOOD? BAD? TELL ME PLEASE! Leave a comment below!**


	4. Entry 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

9/29

My whole life, I've never really made any good friends…, I mean, there's Hiro but I've never really made friends my age…but today was different!

Here's exactly what happened:

It was regular school day and we were assigned partners for a class long group project. I got assigned with a girl named Tomago. She wasn't like most girls here; she isn't super nerdy or stuck up, but she isn't goth either…she's really nice, I sorta see her like a sister. She had short black hair, purple streaks in it...

Anyway, we were together for the pair project, and we were done early and I saw her drawing sketches in the margin of her notebook…she really liked bikes and roller-skates, apparently, anything on wheels. I asked her about it, and she told me she's been trying to make the fastest wheels on earth, she's been designing them for more than a week now…

Anyway, afterwards we began talking more and more, and she invited me to have lunch at her lunch table, and I said sure, it'd be fun. She met up with this other girl who was apparently her best friend. Her name was Aiko Miyazaki, she had long blond hair and pink glasses, and she was so excited and happy to meet me! I hate to admit it, but I kind of lost my train of thought a lot around her…

Moving on… so I hang out with two nerd girls, but they were like sisters they were so close with each other! We made a lot of jokes and talked about everything…I talked a lot about Hiro, and Aiko is already so excited to meet him, then again she gets excited about practically anything. All in all, this might've been the best lunch break I've had in college so far.

Oh yeah, I'm happy to say that Hiro has not gotten into any fights for a while…or at least that I know of. He's still really quiet, but we still talk and such. It always makes me happy when I manage to make him laugh, maybe it's because it's so uncommon to see him laugh these days, or maybe it's because it reminds me when we were kids we cracked jokes all the time…poor Aunt Cass.

Those were the old days…we were happy…young…carefree…man, I wish it could be like that again. I wish Hiro was still a tiny five year old tugging on my shirt and asking me to play with him. I wish I could have those old days back.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! They make my day! The review box is right there...right a review!**


	5. Entry 5

**A/N: Next chapter! I was actually thinking of giving up on this fanfiction, but I got a review from TheSunflowerQueen and that inspired me to keep going. Thank you so much for the review!**

* * *

10/11

Everyone in the lab has come up with ideas to make for robotics and science experiments. I've been absolutely clueless. I've got stacks of homework to worry about, Hiro to worry about, and then to come up with a robotics project and make it…maybe this is why I don't sleep as much.

Homework is really easy though, which most people can't say. Not that I'm super smart I'm just…I pay attention in class, unlike most people unfortunately. I get it all and don't exactly have to study for tests, but I still do.

Anyway, I've been hanging out more and more with Tomago and Aiko, they're both super nice and I've known them for a while and…do you think Aiko would say 'yes' if I asked her out…? Maybe not yet, but… maybe sometime she'd say yes…? I'd ask Hiro for advice, but he's being so moody lately so that's impossible. Plus, I don't think he knows a thing about girls.

I'm getting my hopes up; she'll most likely say no. Maybe she just sees me as a friend…maybe not even that…I don't deserve a girl like her. I don't even know if she likes me, she either doesn't really show it or I'm just clueless about girls…both maybe.

Anyway…if I come up with a project idea any time soon, I'll write it down.

Stupid, empty, brain! Ughhhhh.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review!**


	6. Entry 6

**A/N: Thanks for the review from Diamont Star! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

10/22

Today has been the best day ever!

First, I GOT A PROJECT IDEA! I got it in the middle of health class, of all places. I almost yelled with excitement, which I'm glad I didn't because the teacher was in a bad mood that morning.

I'm sort of working on the idea but…what if there was like a robotic nurse or something? One that knew every medical book by heart and that could help kids easily? Well, that's what I came up with! It'll take some time to make; I don't want to use any kind of metal for its main body so I'll have to come up with another substance. But, AN IDEA IS AN IDEA!

Second, I was in such a good mood that morning and I was thinking about it the night before…I just asked Aiko out on a date. And guess what? She said yes! I was so surprised, I was too busy worrying about having the bravery able to actually ask her or that she'd say no, but she said yes! We were both beaming with excitment, and she told me she liked me for a while, which I didn't expect. We're going out in a week, I'm so excited!

I told Aunt Cass I asked a girl out and she was so thrilled, I never showed interest in girls until this year of middle school, she said she was starting to think I was gay. (why, Aunt Cass.) But she was so excited and wanted to know all about Aiko; what's she like, what does she look like, why I'm interested in her, what major she's taking and questions like that. I answered all, and she is really excited to meet her, she said I should bring her to the café sometime, which I'm already planning on doing.

I still am shocked that a girl actually likes me…all through elementary, middle, and especially high school, I was the nerdy introvert no one wanted to hang out with, and now, I'm going on a date with the most beautiful girl from all of STIT!

Wow, what a day…I've put off homework long enough, gotta go! I'M SO HAPPY!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Yay, I'm so happy for Tadashi! Am I odd that way? I don't even know XD review, please!**


	7. Entry 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews from Guest, Silverstream, and TigerNinja16! Here's the next chapter**

* * *

10/29

I just got back on a date. What a day…I'm exhausted, but I'll write down a few things.

I've been designing the robot every night this week. I've got some parts assembled in the lab, and Tomago has already started to ask what I'm making, but I told her it's a surprise. She rolled her eyes and left me to work, nothing new, really.

Anways, tonight, I got Aunt Cass's car and drove to her house to pick Aiko up. Her parents live in another city, so she lives alone in her apartment.

We drove to a sandwich restaurant, got two sandwiches, and ate outside. We ate and talked about things; science, school, science, Hiro, more science…Aiko is a very talkative person, you have to pay attention because she talks really fast if you talk about science with her…which was what we talked about most of the time. We were out there for an hour, and then we went for a walk.

We were silent during the walk; not an awkward silent, more of a friendly silent…we walked for about a mile, holding hands, gazing up at the stars…writing this down, it sounds really dumb but actually…it was just a nice feeling, a nice first date…

Anyway, I took her home, and we both agreed it was fun and we should do something like it again. I walked her to her front door and…um…how do I write this…let's just say there was some…uh…kissing involved…

I swear, Hiro Hamada, if you are reading this right now I am going to kill you.

Anyway, I'm still lightheaded, is it sad that I had my first kiss in college? ... No, since I got the most perfect girl in the world, I don't think it's sad at all.

I admit, from the beginning I thought I may have had a small-okay, big crush, on Aiko but…

I think I may be seriously in love.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please comment below! Comments make me work a lot faster and better, please comment and tell me what you think!**


	8. entry 8

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to DisneyandWildKrattfangirl! I updated this fanfction more quickly because of you! Thanks!**

* * *

11/11

After school today, Aiko came home with me to Aunt Cass's café. When Aunt Cass saw her, she literally almost dropped the coffee she was serving.

After she did serve the coffee, she raced over to the both of us and started introducing herself and asking Aiko a bunch of questions, which she answered happily. The two talked for about fifteen minutes and would've talked longer if Aunt Cass didn't have to do her job.

Aiko wanted to meet Hiro, but he was up in his room and wouldn't come down when I knocked on the door. Honestly, he's been so moody lately; I can't even talk to him without him snapping at me! Aunt Cass says it's just him becoming a teenager but…I don't know…

I wish Baymax could scan him and figure out what's going on.

Oh yeah! I came up with a name for my robot; Baymax! I came up with it last night! I don't know, I think it sounds pretty cute. Tomago isn't the only one who's been asking about my project, lots of people in the lab including my own girlfriend have been asking what I'm doing. I tell them all it's a surprise, except Aiko, I told her I'm building a robot that'll hopefully help a lot of people, but that's it. She said it sounds like a great idea. That sort of got me more motivated…

I can't wait to see Hiro's face when he sees it; he'll love it! ...I hope

Well, that's all for now, I guess...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review!**


	9. entry 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews from Diamont Star and Anon. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

11/22

Okay, time for explaining; there is this one guy in our lab who isn't exactly a student…his name is Fred and for some strange reason he's giving us all nicknames.

Well, everyone except me because I put my foot down whenever he tried to bring up the subject. But anyway, here they are:

Tomago is GoGo, which makes sense since she is currently making the fastest bike in the world, and tries it out in the lab all the time and usually almost runs someone over.

Aiko is Honeylemon, which didn't make sense at first but Fred said it was because she was as sweet as honey, which I silently agreed and she was blushing and beaming.

Fred has asked me over and over again if he could nickname me, but I refuse to get onto the subject. I don't want a nickname; Tadashi is good enough for me.

Anyway, so both To-Gogo and Ai- Honeylemon love their new nicknames, and Honeylemon asked me if I could call her that from now on, which I agreed to. So, from now own, Honeylemon it is, I guess!

And more about Baymax…he's almost ready to be tested! I'm so excited! It most likely won't work the first time, but you never know! I can't wait to see Ai-Honeylemon's face; I hope she'll love it as much as I do!

And more about Hiro…he's still acting strange. When he gets home from school, he doesn't even say 'hello', just hides his face and runs upstairs. What is with that kid…I wish I knew…

…I'll let you know something though. The last few days, when he thinks I'm asleep, he starts crying softly, trying not to 'wake me up'…I don't know what's been going on…but I know something isn't right, that much is obvious…it's not just turning into a teenager…this is a serious problem.

And I NEED to figure it out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so explaining time: In the comic books, Aiko was Honeylemon's original name, so for the people who may have thought Aiko was an OC, DID YA READ THE SUMMARY? I ship Tadahoney so hard! But yes, anyway, please review!**


	10. Entry 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews from TigerNinja16 and DinseyandWildkrattfangirl! **

* * *

12/1

Say hello to one of the worst days ever.

I…I hate today. First; remember when I said Hiro is getting moody? That was NOTHING compared to what he's acting like now.

I came home to see Aunt Cass crying, and I dropped all of my books to go see what the matter was, and apparently Hiro had snapped at her and said something about her trying too hard to be the parents he never had and she was failing…

I kinda broke with anger. I promised I would go talk to him and that she'd soon get an apology. Well, let's just say I didn't talk more of…yelled?

*sigh* went a little-okay, exactly-like this:

"Hiro, what is WITH you lately? Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! You treat everyone like they're nothing! What is going on?!"

"Of course, perfect Tadashi doesn't know what's going on! Why would he know!? No one freaking knows!"

"Hiro, what are you saying? What is with you!?"

"Just forget it Tadashi. I hate you, go away!"

"Hiro Ha-"

"GO AWAY."

And…I did. I stormed away, and Aunt Cass heard the whole thing and was crying more, and I just left the house, slamming the door behind me.

I'm at the science lab right now…I came to the science lab sorta crying, and Gogo and Honeylemon both asked what was going on, but I locked myself away in my part of the lab. I can't talk to either of them right now.

I've been in this lab for two hours…Honeylemon has tried twice to get me out but I can't…I think she may be a little angry with me…

Great, someone else who hates me.

I can't keep doing this…I've failed being an older brother. I shouldn't have gotten angry. I shouldn't have lost my temper with Hiro. I should've kept a calm head like I'm meant to do, like I'm supposed to do.

And now my little brother hates me…he's honestly never said that to me in our entire life together…

...I just...I'm a failure at this...what would mom and dad say...?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for any feels I may have caused you fangirls out there. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	11. Entry 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews from: Sora Matasuki, TigerNinja16, and DisneyandWildKrattfangirl! You're all wonderful!**

* * *

12/2

I came home late last night, around midnight.

I felt bad that I stayed so long and that Aunt Cass stayed up until I got home. She was still sniffing, her eyes slightly red, and half the place wasn't clean. I told her she should rest and that I'd clean up the rest of the café for her.

I stayed up another half of an hour, and to be honest, I wasn't exactly paying attention the whole time…my mind was wandering to places I wish it wouldn't…

Anyway, I stayed in the café a little longer, and finally went to bed around one in the morning…

I entered the room and noticed Hiro was asleep, good heavens for that because he's been having trouble sleeping lately. I heard him whimpering though (nightmare I can only suppose) and I just held him in my arms, sitting on his bed until he stopped, curled up close to me. It was like when we were kids…I remember he used to have nightmares every other night when mom and dad died…I used to help him get back to sleep every night…

So I held him again, like I did countless times before. I meant to put him down and go to my own bed and fall asleep, but I leaned against the head of the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up minutes before him, realizing what had happened the night before. I meant to put him down softly, but he woke up before I could put him down. He looked at me for a few second before he grabbed his hoodie and ran out of the room…he fell asleep in his every day clothes, not even bothering changing the night before...

I went to school after that, and I assumed that Honeylemon would be cold towards me, but that wasn't the case at all. She instantly asked what happened the night before, and I explained to her what happened.

She helped me feel better, though. I told her I felt like a failure and she promised me it wasn't my fault, which I'm still having trouble believing but it's nice to hear it from someone else…

I'm supposed to be in a class right now, so I gotta go…I'll see you…

* * *

**A/N: Please review! **


	12. Entry 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from: Charmfeather and TigerNinja! You both are awesome! **

* * *

12/3

HIRO IS GONE.

I REPEAT; HIRO IS GONE.

I don't know what happened! His side of the room was clean, and a goodbye note was taped onto his pillow! I haven't seen him since this morning!

Oh my gosh…

Oh my freaking gosh…

God, if you're listening, please, please, PLEASE let Hiro be alright!

I lost my mom, my dad; I can't lose my baby brother!

I can't lose him too!

Keep him safe until I find him, please! I know I've made mistakes, but you can't take him...you can't take my baby brother...not yet...

I'm sobbing…I'm so sorry Hiro…

Hiro, I praying with my whole heart right now…

Please be alright.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. Please review though**


	13. Entry 13

**A/N: Thank you to the reviews from TigerNinja16 and DisneyandWildKrattfangirl! You guys are amazing! Sorry this one took so long, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

12/3 (later)

We found Hiro…

Thank heavens and everything in it...

I ran around town for about two hours, non-stop, screaming for Hiro…

Once I found him, I almost fell over with relief. He was in the public park with an older man with graying hair and glasses.

Here's what happened:

"Hiro! Oh my gosh…" I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'm alright, Tadashi…" Hiro murmured, but hugged me, not letting me let go of him.

I looked over at the man, who was smiling at the two of us. "Thank you so much, Mr. …"

"Mr. Lee is fine." The man said with a bigger smile. He looked directly at Hiro. "Remember what I told you."

"Yes, sir…thanks you…" Hiro said, and we both walked home.

I admit, a small fraction of me wanted to start yelling at him off the bat, asking why he would run away and telling him how much he terrified me and stuff like that, but that fraction did not win. Instead I just walked with him silently, watching him carefully, and he looked down the entire time.

When we finally got home, I hugged him hard again, and he hugged back, and I heard him let out a sob.

"I-I'm sorry, Tadashi…I'm sorry…" I kissed the top of his head, not wanting my brother to cry.

"It's alright…"

"I-I don't hate you…"

"I know, Hiro. I know…"

"I love you, Tadashi…"

"I love you too, Hiro…"

And…that's it really. Actually, then Aunt Cass came home and saw Hiro and ran over and hugged him for a long time, before she started yelling at him. Hiro looked pretty ashamed of himself, but then Aunt Cass burst into tears and Hiro just hugged her and apologized multiple times.

After about thirty minutes of that, Aunt Cass went upstairs to be alone for a bit, and me and Hiro went up to our room.

I instantly asked him what was he thinking and where the heck he was going to go if we didn't find him (tried to ask as gently as possible, I didn't want to yell at him, not now) but Hiro just shrugged and looked down.

"Who's the man you met?" I asked.

"He told you, didn't he? Stan Lee?"

"I know, I know, but I mean, what did he mean by 'Remember what I told you'?"

Hiro didn't respond and just looked away, though I asked him another two times, but he ignored me.

…what the heck is going on?

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. Entry 14

**A/N: Wow guys! Thank you so much for the reviews from: Turquisea, if-i-could-live-4ever, DisneyandKrattfangirl, TigerNinja16, Safeara4ever, Guest, and Charmfeather! You guys rock**

* * *

12/4 (even later)

After helping Aunt Cass with the cafe, I came up to the second floor and saw Hiro already asleep on the couch.

I carried him up to our room, but I noticed something.

He had bruises all over his arm…

He wasn't wearing his hoodie so he couldn't hide them.

I'm so scared and worried and…what's been going on?

He's still sleeping right now so I can't ask him.

I'll ask him tomorrow morning, I guess…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so short, next one be longer, I promise!**


	15. Entry 15

**A/N: Thank you to reviews from: ImagiTheNantion, Guest, and Morgan Carstairs! Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

12/5

I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE.

SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY.

Okay, Tadashi, start from the beginning…

Okay, so when I woke up this morning, Hiro claimed he was not going to school that morning. The night before played back in my mind, and I asked why he had bruises all over his arms.

It took me holding him upside down and shaking him for him to finally tell me.

He's been being bullied; I mean SERIOUSLY bullied.

He told me about the countless times he's been pushed against the wall, countless times threats have been repeated that if he told anyone about this, they would end him…

I REPEAT, I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE.

Calm down, Tadashi…

I don't know how to feel about this…

Hiro refuses to tell ANY of the teachers because they'd only make it worse.

Oh man…what am I supposed to do…

I'm going to the nerd lab in an hour or so…I'll ask Honey…

I'm so confused…

Please, God, PLEASE keep my baby brother safe…

I'm trying so hard, but you know I can't…please…can you…?

Thanks...

* * *

**A/N: Good? Terrible? Tell me! Comment what you think!**


	16. Entry 16

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews from Turquisea and Hirolemonfan300! **

**And to anyone who has been bullied:**

**I was abused by my friend once, I know being bullied hurts. Stay strong, you guys. I'm sorry that you're being bullied, or was bullied. Bullies are idiots, they don't really know you, and in God's eyes, you're worthwhile and are amazing and strong.**

* * *

12/6

Again, not my best day…

Okay, so I was going to pick Hiro up from school today; I wasn't going to let him walk home by himself.

So, I was waiting in the car for a few minutes when it hit me…

I was late, and so was he. Where was he?

So, of course my brain instantly thought of those bullies, and I ran into the school.

Hiro told me yesterday that he usually got beat up in the boy's gym locker room, so I ran into there.

Thank my brain for having logic, he was there, getting beat up by two boys my height and age.

Now, of course I lost it.

I yelled "Get away from my brother you morons!" and literally punched the one beating up Hiro.

NO ONE PUNCHES MY BABY BROTHER WITH ME RIGHT THERE WATCHING.

NO PUNCHES MY BABY BROTHER PERIOD.

So me and that bully got into a fist fight, the other bully ran away (coward.) and I ended up with a bloody nose and he ended up with a black eye.

He too eventually ran away, not even giving another glance to Hiro (mostly because I was staring him down) and that was the end of that.

I thought Hiro would yell at me for getting involved or something, but the first thing he did was smile, look at me, and say: "Tadashi, that was freaking awesome!"

I think I found my real little brother again :)

Anyway, when I came home Aunt Cass lost it with me, I'm going on a date in an hour and I have a puffy red face and a bleeding nose.

Ugh, I just hope Honey won't mind…

I'll need to explain, of course…she'll most likely think I'm a dumb moron.

Which I agree, I am.

I'm just glad Hiro didn't get as many bruises today…

I gotta go get ready, make myself at least a little more presentable…

Bye, wish me luck

* * *

**A/N: YEAH TADASHI YOU GO. um, I mean...PLEASE REVIEW! :DDD**


	17. Entry 17

**A/N: I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, I'M SO SORRY! Thank you to the reviews from: Charmfeather, adryn1799, Minuke, and Hagane ImAlwaysaGhoul Lui! Here's the (short and late, sorry) chapter!**

* * *

12/12

Alright, I haven't wrote anything for a few days, but don't worry; Hiro's fine (he sorta uses me as a threat now: "Oh, I really don't think my brother would like it if you did that…"), Honeylemon and I are still together, and I'm still getting great grades at school and such.

I'm testing Baymax for the first time today! It most likely won't work right away, but I'm testing him! He has all the medical knowledge stored on his chip, his form looks about right, and I think I'm ready!

He looks a lot like I planned; mostly like a huge marshmallow man. He's really huggable and such, I programmed so he likes giving people hugs.

Alright, I'm off for my first test, be back in a bit!

* * *

Fail. That was a fail. I'll edit a few things, and try again tomorrow. Back to work...

* * *

**A/N: Next will be up soon, sorry for the wait on this one...**


End file.
